


Duty Always Calls

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gems In Heat, NSFW, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is in-heat. The Diamonds don't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Always Calls

**Author's Note:**

> A request for an anon on Tumblr!

Jasper was in-season. It was undeniable, written within her core in the form of an intense, internal warmth, pulsating maddeningly from within her depths while her gemstone, centered between cheeks flushed red and eyes lustfully trembling, blazed brightly, as if it intended to burn itself into her face, straight through the skin. Even for a seasoned soldier, each motion felt tiresome and tedious. What should have taken her a fraction of a second - lifting a leg, bending a knee, placing one foot in front of the other - was now requiring so much longer. The enormous, muscular form she was so prized for and so proud of now felt heavier than ever, a weight she was unprepared to carry. No matter how much she rested or tried to cull the warmth within herself with her hands, she was exhausted, the furnace blazing ever brighter. This was misery.

The Diamonds, of course, had little sympathy for such primitive, organic processes. This was the time when gems as a species were the most vulnerable, so close to biological beings, so contemptible in their slobbering, overheating mess. It was an ungodly disgrace. It was disgusting. It was unnecessary. What use was there for seasonal cycles, with the institutionalized use of Kindergartens now so widespread? It was nothing more than a distraction, an excuse to not perform one’s duties for a few time lapses until the sensation subsided.

When the communicator in her private quarters activated, Jasper soon realized that she would not be allowed such a luxury. She was a soldier, a veteran, a quartz. She was supposed to be stronger than this. Yellow Diamond made certain to emphasis this during their conversation on the communicator, her orders to come in for a counsel clear. No process as primitive as this would prevent her from slacking.

It was humiliating, witnessing the wide-eyed stares and curious, enticed inhales of her fellow soldiers as she exited her quarters and lumbered down the hall to the nearest warp, her motions slow and deliberate. The elastic material of her uniform brushed her swollen slit with each step, until the seat was saturated with wetness that smelled pungently of pheromones. The softest of whines escaped her lips as she hoisted herself onto the warp, a trickle of warmth now dribbling down her thighs.

The warp activated. Jasper needed to collect herself. She was better than this. The Diamonds thought better of her than this. She didn’t want to lose their favor over something so silly, swiping sweat from her brow tiredly. She phased the wetness from her uniform as she stepped down from the warp and into the spacious, elaborate room where the Diamonds housed their counsel. A number of aristocratic advisers and other soldiers from the military’s multiple factions were seated around the metallic table. Many were accompanied by their loyal pearls, who stood beside their seats with their hands folded politely, their heads bowed. There were at least two dozen individuals in the room - and not one of them failed to notice the attractive odor of Jasper’s estrus as she entered the room quietly, to skulk over to her seat and sit down in silence. She tried to avoid the stares of the others as she bowed her head and focused on the toes of her shoes, the patterns embellished in the tiles, the dust settled on the rim of the table, anything but the furnace that blazed within her core.

Jasper was relieved when the warp activated, to reveal the tall, thin silhouettes of the Diamonds. Behind them came two much smaller shapes. Silence settled on the room as Yellow and Blue Diamond crossed over to their respective thrones, their pearls following closely behind. Jasper could have sworn she saw them exchange a glance as they passed her by, anxiety previously unknown to her now gnawing at her stomach savagely. For the first time in centuries, she knew what it meant to feel small.

The counsel was a disaster. Whatever the Diamonds had hoped to achieve would have to wait, it seemed, because Jasper was not alone in her struggle to control her more basic needs, even the most collected of the counsel members beginning to squirm and whine in their chairs as time wore on ever so slowly, the intoxicating odor of her estrus seeping into their nostrils so thickly now that it was impossible to ignore. Irritated, Yellow Diamond rose from her throne and announced that the counsel would conclude prematurely and resume later, with a dismissive wave of her wrist that sent the others scurrying.

When Jasper rose to leave, however, she was promptly stopped.

“You caused this,” Yellow Diamond informed her nonchalantly, “You are to be punished.”

Jasper knew this was unfair, even in her impaired state, but she didn’t dare to argue with her diamond. She didn’t have a death wish, after all. Instead, she accepted her fate wholeheartedly, nodding agreeably, like a submissive soldier should. From the corner of one eye, she glimpsed the two diamonds exchanging a glance again.

Then, Yellow Diamond beckoned to her with the flick of a sizable finger. “Here, Jasper.”

The quartz soldier hesitated. She had never been ordered to come closer to her diamond, nor had she ever been referred to so casually, without the use of her faction and cut identification numbers.

Yellow Diamond’s golden glare narrowed dangerously. “I said, come here,” she almost snarled, voice rumbling.

Jasper emerged from her trance, stepping closer, suddenly aware that a trickle of saliva was dripping down her chin, to splatter onto the chest of her uniform wetly. Her diamond didn’t fail to notice this, of course, commenting, “Disgusting.”

To the soldier’s surprise, a large finger trailed from her chest to her face, where it prodded at her lips harshly. Reflexively, her jaw popped open, her sizable mouth soon accommodating an unexpected intrusion as the finger slid past her lips. Her eyes rolled back into their sockets for a hot second as the finger pressed further, down into her throat, until she was certain she would choke. It withdrew only when she released a little whine that she tried and failed to smother, followed by an unexpected snicker from the other end of the table as Blue Diamond observed them, most amused.

Yellow Diamond looked over at her. She was as expressionless and stoic as ever, even as she informed her fellow diamond, “This will be fun.”

Jasper swallowed. Since when was it in her nature to be so nervous?

Blue Diamond smiled from underneath her veil, her eyes eternally shadowed. “Indeed, but equal access would be most appreciated, dear.”

Yellow Diamond blinked at her, then nodded. Moments later, the two thrones stood side-by-side, moved with impressive ease despite their enormous size and mass, each carved from solid stone and embellished with artistic renditions of the two diamonds from centuries before. Forgotten, the pearls stood in silence in the far corner, to unwillingly watch the scene unfold.

“Now, is this suitable?” Yellow Diamond prompted of her fellow matriarch, “You’re quite fickle.”

“It is fine,” Blue Diamond replied promptly, “Now, shall we continue? She seems so desperate.” She ran a sizable finger through the wetness that had collected in the seat of the quartz soldier’s uniform once more. Jasper winced, the sensation too intense, the sheer size of the intrusion prompting her slick folds to separate, desperate for friction. She clenched her teeth and furrowed her brow, a little whine slipping free before she could swallow it.

While Yellow Diamond’s fingertip rolled down her spinal column, prompting a shudder, Blue Diamond tilted her chin up and smiled down at her flushed face almost condescendingly, purring, “Someone’s sensitive.”

Jasper nodded dazedly. Blue Diamond chuckled, amused.

“Jasper, I believe this would be a more interesting experience for us all if your uniform were removed,” Yellow Diamond stated. Her voice was as cold and mechanical as ever, but her fingertips felt warm on the soldier’s skin as they trailed down to her firm backside, tapping it lightly. Obediently, Jasper blinked, the material of her mandated uniform phasing away smoothly, to expose the hardened muscles underneath, all slick with sweat.

Immediately, an enormous finger pressed into her warmth, the insides of her thighs shiny and slippery with the moisture she was now seeping so readily. Jasper was unable to contain a soft moan, which grew ever louder as the finger pushed harder, until it entered her slit with a slight pop. Even the single finger pressed the soldier’s limits, her inner walls contracting violently on the intrusion, pulsating pleasurably. Before she had the chance to moan, however, a second finger had shoved itself into her mouth, stretching her jaw. Whereas the first finger had been gentle, this one was demanding and aggressive. She didn’t have to look twice to know who it belonged to.

In this moment, however, she couldn’t have cared less who was who, her mouth crammed with one elongated digit while a second pumped in and out of her arousal-slick folds slowly, almost tortuously. Her eyes rolled in their sockets as she was penetrated deeper and more satisfyingly than she ever believed possible, her face flushed and her skin wet with sweat.

Her diamond was correct. This would be fun.


End file.
